King of the Ground
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. How will the 100 react to uncovering two worlds at once? [This is a collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same prologue…a history that involves "Supernatural"]. Bellarke.
1. Prologues

"**King of the Ground"**

_When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. _

_[This is a__ collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same prologue…a history that involves "Supernatural"]. _

_How will the 100 react to uncovering two worlds at once? Bellarke undertones._

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue (The 100):<strong>

97 years ago, a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet to simmer in radiation. Fortunately for humanity, there were survivors that made it to space. There were 12 nations that had operational space stations at the time that doomsday had arrived. Together, the 12 nations merged to form the Ark, the one station that holds together the descendants of those survivors. They were told that it would take a century before the Earth could be survivable again. So for three generations, the Ark worked to keep its people alive but now their mechanical home is dying. With a last ditch effort to save mankind, 100 juvenile prisoners were sent on a desperate mission to the ground because they were deemed expendable the moment they broke the Ark's law.

But on the ground, there is no law. At least that's what the 100 prisoners believed.

On the ground, things are _different_…yet there is one universal rule that is known amongst those on the ground.

Obey the King or you'll be begging for death.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue (Supernatural):<strong>

When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. The supernatural world would prey on the humans whenever they got the chance but there were humans that fought against those supernatural monsters. These hunters were hidden among the humans as they fought a secret war across the globe.

137 years ago, two brothers had averted an apocalypse that was meant to decimate the planet.

6 years later, the eldest brother became the very thing that had wanted to jump-start the apocalypse that he had averted years before.

The secret war raged on as the years passed on and yet the eldest brother grew stronger and more powerful than anyone thought possible as he eliminated those that opposed him. His enemies were so desperate to stop him that they resorted to a nuclear strike against him.

Except it failed.

It brought on the nuclear apocalypse that drove the humans out of the Earth's atmosphere.

But the brother lived and declared himself King of the Ground.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dates:<strong>

2147 = the year when the 100 prisoners set foot on Earth (1x01)

2050 = Nuclear Apocalypse

2010 = Supernatural Apocalypse that was averted (5x22)

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1:** I hope you give this collection a chance. I just couldn't stop thinking about the possible mix after the finales had aired. For this collection, every chapter is connected to these prologues yet not all chapters will be connected to one another. I will specify if they are connected or not in the future.

**A/N #2:** What do you think will happen to the 100 with this added twist? R&R!

**REMEMBER** = _The 100_ returns on Oct. 22 at 9pm (1 month away) and _Supernatural_ returns on Oct. 6th at 9pm with a special presentation (the premiere occurs the next day, Oct. 7th, at 9pm).

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> September 22, 2014


	2. 1x01: New Mission

**"King of the Ground"**

_When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. _

_[This is a__ collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same prologue…a history that involves "Supernatural"]. _

_How will the 100 react to uncovering two worlds at once? Bellarke undertones._

* * *

><p><strong>Tag on to 1x01 ("Pilot") of <em>The 100<em>. **

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p>The morning light was just starting to peak over the horizon when another source of light appeared in the sky. From the ground it looked like a shooting star except it was coming towards the planet instead of passing by it.<p>

A man with dirt smeared across his skin and fur pelts covering him from top to bottom ran towards camp the moment he noticed the incoming intrusion.

By the time the man reached their makeshift camp, he wasn't surprised to find that everyone (roughly ten men like him) was gathered around their leader while they kept glancing up at the sky. Each of the men watched the ball of light grow bigger with every second that passed.

Questions about the object were heard as he made his way towards their leader. The voices got louder the closer he got before he heard a booming "enough" which was followed by immediate silence. The command was clear to everyone; their leader was furious.

When no one moved, the man shifted until he had a clear sight of their leader and he knew immediately why everyone was frozen.

It wasn't just the voice that gave the fury away, it was the fact that their leader's eyes had flashed to pitch black. Everyone feared when they saw the true eyes of their leader as they only came out involuntarily when he was truly angry. No one dared to move.

Unfortunately for the man, their leader noticed his arrival.

"Welcome back Lincoln," the leader greeted the man with a nod after his pitch black eyes shifted back to their usual green.

Their leader was dressed in the same fur pelts as all the others (though not as many as his soldiers) and his skin was smeared with a combination of dirt and tattoos. His dark spiky blonde hair was caked with dried mud and he had a white-knuckled grip on his staff (which doubled as his weapon of choice). Despite being two inches shorter than Lincoln, the leader appeared older by a few years even though Lincoln knew that their leader's age far passed that.

Lincoln quickly kneeled and bowed his head before his leader. He didn't dare to ask anything of his leader. He knew how vicious he got when things weren't going his way.

"I have an assignment for you Lincoln," the leader announced before he motioned for Lincoln to stand and follow him.

Lincoln quickly did as he was told. He kept silent until the leader stopped a few feet away from camp. "How may I be of service to you my lord?"

Pleased with the loyalty, the leader's anger slightly diminished, "I need you to get back to Anya's territory sooner than we had planned." He explained before he turned to look back up at the sky, "She's about to get some unexpected guests and I don't need her screwing things up before I get the chance to see what we are dealing with."

Lincoln nodded; Anya was the appointed leader of the tribe that covered the land that their leader once knew as the state of Virginia. Anya was known to have settled her tribe near Mount Weather. Lincoln never liked Anya and he always got the impression that their leader got irritated with Anya very easily.

"Is this connected to whatever is falling from the sky?" Lincoln questioned a little hesitantly. As one of their leader's most loyal soldiers, Lincoln knew that he could ask more than some other soldiers but he wasn't granted immunity when it came to their leader's wrath.

The leader nodded, "I need for you to do a little recon for me. I have my suspicions but I need to know what it is we will be dealing with."

"So my orders are to hide and observe?" Lincoln questioned. He understood his mission but he wanted to make sure.

"Take note of everything Lincoln." The leader stepped closer to his soldier, "I want you to learn as much as you can about them and then report back to me."

Lincoln nodded.

"You leave in an hour." The leader looked back up at the sky, "Hopefully you'll get back there before Anya does any damage."

Lincoln nodded again before he was dismissed by his leader.

As he packed his things and mounted his horse an hour later, Lincoln couldn't help but wonder what this mission could unfold for him because he knew for certain that their leader knew more than he was telling.

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **So while we don't see Lincoln until the end of 1x05, I wanted to show how and why he was tracking the 100 in this verse. But what did you think of the idea of Lincoln and his leader? Or about the crossover idea in general?

**A/N #2:** I just wanted to thank you guys in advance for giving this crazy crossover a chance. It means a lot that you're giving this a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> September 22, 2014


	3. 1x03: Bloody Reports

**"King of the Ground"**

_When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. _

_[This is a collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same prologue…a history that involves "Supernatural"]. _

_How will the 100 react to uncovering two worlds at once? Bellarke undertones._

* * *

><p><strong>Tag on to 1x03 ("Earth Kills") of <strong>_**The 100**_**. **

**_Can_ be connected to the previous 1x01 tag.**

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p>As Wells took his last breath in the ditch he had dug for Atom, Charlotte hummed as she rocked by his body. She was too overwhelmed to realize that she had an audience.<p>

They saw her commit her crime.

* * *

><p>The intruder waited until the little murderer left her victim alone as she returned to camp.<p>

The intruder kneeled down and removed his mask, revealing Lincoln as the spy. He shook his head as he looked down at the young dead body.

"She just made things worse for herself," Lincoln mumbled to himself before he pulled out his journal and a makeshift pencil. He crossed out another one of the tallies he made before he switched the book for a dish-like object.

This incident was a blessing and a curse that he knew he couldn't stop. He couldn't interfere.

He placed the dish onto the ground and grabbed the hand that was missing a few fingers. The blood was still flowing from the wound so he moved the hand so that the blood landed into the dish. He collected enough blood until the dish was halfway full.

He tried not to feel guilty about it. It wasn't like the young man needed the blood anymore and Lincoln would rather not slice open his own hand to get the fresh human blood he needed to make the call. He still had a makeshift bandage wrapped around his left hand. He had been using his own blood the last few times so it was kind of a relief to find another source. Lincoln didn't think how many more times he could sacrifice his own blood for the call before it truly affected him.

So like he thought; a blessing (another blood source) and a curse (a young life is now gone).

Pushing his feelings aside, he got ready to report in.

"_Invocavi __terram __regis __erat__,_" he chanted over the dish until the blood inside started to bubble.

He waited for a bit until the call was picked up.

"My lord, there has been a new development here at the camp. Two of its members have killed two of their own." He reported as he remembered an earlier kill he had witnessed from afar, one done by an older blonde. He made it a point to stress the last part out; his king wanted to know just who he would be dealing with soon.

The man watched as the blood swirled around in the dish while he listened to a voice that only he could hear.

"One was a mercy kill my lord. The victim had encountered the acid fog. There was nothing she could do to save him," He summarized the earlier encounter he saw before he waited. "The second was done by a little girl for her own needs. The boy never saw it coming." He explained as if the mysterious recipient had asked him to. Both events seemed contradictory to just how this mysterious group viewed their own people.

The man waited a bit for his instructions.

"Yes sir but what about the body? Will we need it?" He asked before he looked down at the body. He personally couldn't use the vessel but there are others in the king's inner circle that could use the body as a way inside the mysterious camp.

He frowned shortly afterwards before he nodded. "Yes my lord. It will be as if I wasn't here."

With the call ended, Lincoln took his bloody dish and stood. He checked around him to make sure nothing was disturbed before he walked off with the dish still filled with its contents. He still had a lot to report back to his king.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Google Latin Translation = <strong>"_Invocavi __terram __regis __erat._" = "I have called upon the King of the Ground with news."

**SPN Concept** = Blood Calls is an inter-dimensional communication method that needs fresh human blood and a Latin incantation to work

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **So here is Lincoln again, having witnessed Charlotte killing Wells (and earlier he saw Clarke kill Atom) and having to report it back to his king. I had another idea for this episode but I thought I'd do it later. But what do you think of this form of communication?

**A/N #2:** I just wanted to thanks to all of those that have read this crazy crossover. It means a lot that you're giving this combination a chance. I hope you all stick around for some more!

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published:<strong> October 1, 2014


	4. 1x04: Forced Floating

**"King of the Ground"**

_When mankind lived on the ground, many never realized that they were living within two worlds. There was a world that held the humans and then there was a world where the supernatural thrived upon. _

_[This is a collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same prologue…a history that involves "Supernatural"]. _

_How will the 100 react to uncovering two worlds at once? Bellarke undertones._

* * *

><p><strong>Tag on to 1x04 ("Murphy's Law") of <strong>_**The 100**_**. **

_**Can**_** be connected to the 1x01 tag.**

* * *

><p><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just stop okay!" Charlotte shouted over the crowd as she fought against Octavia, "Murphy didn't kill Wells!"<p>

The crowd went quiet after that, all eyes were focused on the young girl.

"I did!" Charlotte confessed, causing shocked murmurs to resonate amongst the crowd.

Horrified by the news, Clarke frantically grabbed at Bellamy's axe before she rushed to cut Murphy down before he suffocated to death. Finn quickly helped Murphy down and checked for his pulse while Bellamy continued to look stunned at the little girl.

Before Finn could tell anyone that Murphy was fine and that he just needed some air, an unknown laugh echoed throughout the woods.

Everyone's heads whipped around as they tried to figure out who amongst them was laughing at a time like this.

It wasn't long until all eyes landed on a young man covered in fur pelts and dirt…just like a Grounder. They all tensed at the thought. The young man sat on the branch that Murphy had been hanging from moments ago.

"Oh that was priceless!" The Grounder announced as his laughter died down. His voice surprised the delinquents immediately, "I wasn't going to say anything but man, you guys keep on surprising me." He continued while ignoring the fact that everyone on the ground was backing away from him (even Finn was helping the gagged Murphy move away from the unknown man).

Bellamy and Clarke looked to one another but they both shook their heads. Neither of them knew who this man was.

"Then again, what do you expect from a bunch of teenagers." The man shook his head with mock disappointment, "You guys flip on each other so fast…it's ridiculous."

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy shouted up at the Grounder in the tree. He wasn't there before they hung Murphy and yet there he sat, unnoticed until he laughed. It unnerved Bellamy.

The Grounder looked down at the older delinquent, "Oh would you look at that. It's the rebel that didn't know how to say _enough_ to his own camp." He taunted as he held his arms wide, as if to gesture to the very camp in question.

Bellamy sneered at the accusation, "Well I'm saying it now." He didn't like to be reminded of the mistake he had just made moments ago.

The Grounder chuckled; he was not at all intimidated, "Too bad I don't take orders from you, _kiddo_."

Bellamy almost growled at the nickname. He wasn't a kid; he was 23 years old and the oldest in their camp. If anything the Grounder looked like he could be younger than Bellamy by a year or two and yet he was calling Bellamy a kid? The nerve of him!

Sensing that Bellamy's control was about to snap, Clarke spoke up, "Then who?"

"Awe," the Grounder cooed as he looked at Clarke, "it's the one who wanted to inform the people of the crime. Having doubts now about that?"

Clarke flinched at that and looked away. After everything that just happened, it was very clear that she should have taken Bellamy's advice and kept the accusation to herself.

"Do you still want justice brought to your friend's killer?" Clarke's head snapped up and she saw the Grounder smirk at her, "Are you going to hang that little girl too?" He pointed at Charlotte, who stood just behind Bellamy and Clarke.

Before Clarke could object, another did it for her.

"No one is touching her," Finn shouted as he glared up at the Grounder. He ignored the glare that Murphy was giving him for his objection.

The Grounder shrugged, "Fine by me. I'll just do this." He raised his hand before he slowly started to clench his hand into a fist.

Before anyone could question what he was doing, a gasp was heard.

Bellamy and Clarke turned around only to find a wide-eyed Charlotte clawing at her throat as she gasped for air.

"Charlotte!" Bellamy rushed to Charlotte's side and pried her hands away from her throat, only to find that she was still choking afterwards.

Everyone was frozen at the sight of Charlotte being choked by nothing.

Realizing that it all started with that weird hand gesture, Clarke looked up and glared at the Grounder, "Whatever you're doing, stop it!"

"Why should I? I'm giving the people what they wanted." The Grounder squeezed his hand into a fist a little more, causing Charlotte's struggle for air to increase, "I believe they wanted the killer to be _floated_ so I'm doing that." He raised his arm a bit and everyone was horrified to find Charlotte rise up as well until she was actually floating in midair while choking…just like Murphy had been doing moments before.

Bellamy grabbed a hold of Charlotte's legs and he tried to pull her back down but it was no use. She wouldn't budge and it caused Bellamy to tumble to the ground without her.

"Please stop!" Clarke pleaded as she watched Charlotte become paler by the second. "You're killing her!"

The Grounder scoffed, "That's the point."

Clarke's grip on the axe tightened, she couldn't use it to save Charlotte like she did with Murphy. She wanted to throw the weapon at the Grounder but she didn't know if that would help or harm Charlotte. She couldn't do anything now.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Clarke shouted as tears started to well up in her eyes. She never meant for this to happen. She just wanted a confession from Wells' killer, not this. Never this.

The Grounder rolled his eyes but he lowered his arm and unclenched his fist, causing Charlotte to fall to the ground as she gasped for air.

Bellamy rushed to check on Charlotte, who was heaving as she tried to breathe in as much air into her lungs as she could. As he checked her over, Bellamy was stunned to find that Charlotte had no bruising around her neck unlike Murphy who had rope indentations around his.

Once everyone saw that Charlotte was breathing properly again, they all looked up at the Grounder with fearful looks in their eyes.

The Grounder shook his head in disgust, "You guys can't make up your minds, can you?"

No one said anything.

The Grounder scoffed at the silence, "I swear, your impulsiveness is going to get you all killed before you even realize how to survive down here." He rested his arms over his knees as he surveyed the group of delinquents. "You have no order, you have no rank and you have no rules. How can anyone survive like that?" It was clear to the delinquents that the unknown man's observation of them had disgusted him on some level.

Yet no one could understand how he seemed to know so much about them.

"The only decent decision you've made is that damn wall back there," he pointed to their camping ground behind them. "That is a smart move considering what's out there roaming the woods."

Despite the indirect compliment, Bellamy glared up at the Grounder, "And you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." The Grounder scoffed at the thought of not knowing such a vital thing, "I've been living here all my life."

"How?" Clarke asked, intrigued by the news. As far as they knew (and the people on the Ark knew), there were no survivors after the last nuclear explosion went off. The 100 were meant to be the first humans to walk the Earth in a century. Apparently that wasn't the case.

The Grounder waved a finger at Clarke, "Nope, that's cheating."

Clarke glared at the Grounder while curbing her urge to throw the axe up at him.

"Is it cheating to ask for a name?" Octavia asked innocently, seeing as how neither Bellamy nor Clarke were getting any answers from him. The only thing they learned was that this Grounder was extremely dangerous with the ability to kill them at will.

The Grounder smirked down at Octavia, "It's Jay."

"And that thing" - she made a weird gesture to try to imitate the invisible force that was working against Charlotte - "you were doing to Charlotte?" At this point, she moved to stand by the little girl in question. While Bellamy still by Charlotte's side, it was like Octavia was subconsciously giving her brother the backup he needed by being near him.

The smirk disappeared from Jay's face as he blinked between Octavia and Charlotte, "Is nothing compared to what my leader would have done if he learned that one of his own had pulled the same thing she did." There was no questioning Jay's tone. Before it was clear that he found amusement in the lack of experience around him but now…he stood by his statement. "We don't murder our own."

Unknown to the 100, Jay knew of people who did far less than Charlotte and yet suffered far worse than what he did to her. You just don't break the King's rules. Ever.

Clarke frowned at the mention of Jay being a follower, "Your leader?"

Jay nodded. "He's actually why I'm here." He started swinging his legs back and forth as he continued to sit on the branch, "He'll be arriving here in a week to meet with your leader if you've got one." His eyes settled on Bellamy and Clarke. "I'm assuming it's one of you two." He wiggled his finger between the two of them. When no one objected, he continued on, "Anyway, after that, he'll determine your fate down here."

Clarke blanched at that, "Excuse me?"

Jay cocked an eyebrow at self-proclaimed healer, "Did I stutter? In one week the King will be here to meet with your leader and depending on how that meeting goes, he'll decide your fate down here." He explained but Clarke was stuck on Jay referring to his leader as 'the King'.

"Which is what?" Bellamy questioned harshly as he got up and moved to stand by Clarke (leaving Charlotte in the hands of his sister), "He doesn't control us. We decide what we do down here." Bellamy didn't like the royal title that Jay gave to his Grounder leader.

Jay scoffed at the show of defiance, "Keep telling yourselves that but the fact of the matter is that you're intruding on his land, so he'll decide whether to punish you or not for it." He was getting tired of the conversation. He wasn't even supposed to converse with them that long. He just had to deliver the message and leave but instead he's caught up in a fight with ignorant children.

"But we didn't know that there was anyone down here." Clarke argued in hopes of pushing off this upcoming aggressive meeting.

"Which is why he's meeting up with you in the first place." Jay clarified with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Otherwise, he'd slaughter you on sight."

"He can't do that!" Bellamy was outraged at the thought.

Jay laughed at the naivety of the teenagers, "He can and he will. The fact that you don't know how things are done down here is your only saving grace right now from him."

To everyone's surprise, Jay jumped down from the branch and landed on his feet without stumbling. He marched towards Bellamy and Clarke, both stayed firm in their position while everyone else backed away from the moving threat. As he moved closer, Bellamy and Clarke could feel the threat towards them increase. It was like Jay held this dangerous source of energy within him that warned those around him to stay away.

With a foot between them, Jay stopped and looked between the presumed co-leaders. "If you know how things are done down here and yet still choose to go against it, the consequences will be deadly. I can assure you of that." He warned the group with a hardened expression yet his focus never left the two before him. Jay took a step closer, slightly impressed when neither Bellamy nor Clarke moved away from him.

"I'd watch what you say when the King comes to visit," Jay advised so only Bellamy and Clarke could hear him, "You get one chance to prove your worth to him. I suggest you don't screw it up."

Bellamy sneered at the accusation, "We don't scare that easily."

Jay smirked before he looked around the fearful group, "Their faces say otherwise."

"Is your King like you?" Clarke quietly questioned after looking Jay over. She couldn't understand how someone so young, someone who was older than her yet younger than Bellamy, could hold such a dangerous vibe around them. How could he be so powerful? Did the radiation do this to him?

Jay looked down at Clarke; his smirk was long gone as he considered her question. He blinked and for a moment Clarke thought his eyes were pitch black in color but he blinked again before she could really look. She only found his eyes to be his usual blue hue, as if she just imaged the color change on her own.

"To some extent. There are many like me yet there is no one like the King. Many tried to overthrow him but they all failed." He turned and looked to Bellamy, "It's better to stay on his good side, otherwise you'll find him targeting not just you but those you care for too." Jay looked to Octavia before he looked back to Bellamy and when he saw the rebel's eyes widen before they hardened at the message, Jay was pleased to see the warning received. "I wish you luck. You have one week." Jay took a few steps back before he snapped his fingers.

The delinquents were surprised to find the Grounder gone before the sound of the snap ended.

"I don't think he was like the Grounders that took Jasper," Clarke whispered as she tried to look for any sign that Jay had been there. There wasn't any.

"He's bluffing," Bellamy declared through gritted teeth. "There is no powerful King here."

Clarke turned and frowned at the rebel, "Are you willing to bet all our lives on it? What if his warning is legit? Then what?"

Bellamy shook his head and turned away. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that he wasn't going to sit down and let this _King_ walk all over them, over him.

_Bring it on. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*SPN*100*SPN*100*SPN*<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Jay is a demonic OC of my creation. He's a lower level demon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #1: **Originally I wasn't going to do this idea but then it wouldn't leave me alone. So what did you think of Bellarke's first encounter with not just a Grounder but a 'special' one...? Will they take Jay's warning serious?

**A/N #2:** Thank you so much for all of you that are reading this! It means a lot to me that you're giving this combination a chance. Stay tuned for more!

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Review (Ch.3; Oct. 1):<strong> Is the king of the ground going to be Bellamy and Dean mixed together or just Dean?  
><strong>My Reply:<strong> Bellamy and Dean are two separate individuals. I won't give too much away but there is a specific reason why only Dean will have that title.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Originally Published:<strong> **October 18, 2014


End file.
